Chalmun's Cantina
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet=Tatooine | regio= | stad=Mos Eisley | type=Fort / Wapendepot Brouwerij Vluchtelingenopvang Kroeg | eigenaar=Vriichon Brothers Chalmun | gebouwd= | vernietigd= }} thumb|right|250px|Overzicht van de Cantina Chalmun's Cantina was één van de beruchtste plaatsen op Mos Eisley en een verzamelplaats voor smokkelaars, Bounty Hunters, vluchtelingen en al wie even wou ontsnappen uit de realiteit. De Cantina stond bij de Mos Eisley Militia bekend als gebouw double-c/ceecee. Geschiedenis De Cantina werd oorspronkelijk gebouwd door pionier Cedo Partu als een versterking voor de Tusken Raiders toen Mos Eisley nog een gehucht was. Het bevond zich daardoor in het Old Quarter van de stad. Door de jaren heen werd het gebouw gebruikt als wapendepot, brouwerij en een opvanghuis voor vluchtelingen. De Vriichon Brothers, twee Ranats die het gebouw gebruikte voor een illegale Spice zaak, verkochten de Cantina aan een Wookiee genaamd Chalmun. Andere bronnen spraken dat Chalmun het gebouw kocht van een drietal Gran. De Cantina bevond zich op 3112 Outer Kerner Way, net vooraleer de straat zich opsplitste in Kerner Plaza en Inner Curved Street. Voor de deur van de Cantina bevond zich het community junk yard en een aantal plaatsen om dieren of repulsorlifts te parkeren. Lay-out De Cantina was een min of meer rechthoekig gebouw. Na de ingang was er een bocht naar links die toegang gaf tot de eigenlijke cantina. Aan de ingang stond een EPT-212 Droid Detector Unit opgesteld die waarschuwde wanneer er droids de Cantina betraden. Wuher en Chalmun waren geen liefhebbers van Droids die trouwens geen consumptie konden gebruiken in de Cantina. Die werd zelf in twee gedeeld door een toog. Een achttal inhammen waren voorzien aan de zijkanten waar klanten aan tafels op wat meer privé konden rekenen. De privé-vertrekken van Chalmun zoals zijn kantoor, zijn bar, de kelder en een vluchtruimte waren niet toegankelijk voor het cliënteel. thumb|right|250px|Ingang van de Cantina De Cantina kon normaal gezien 102 personen huisvesten maar er werd nooit vastgesteld of dit aantal wel overschreden. De drank werd bereid in de kelder en daarna gemixt door vier computers (die 16.000 drankjes kenden) en vervolgens verdeeld en geschonken aan de bar. Wuher hield zichzelf bezig met het bereiden en bedenken van speciale drankjes. Deze drankverdeler had enkele onderdelen die gebouwd waren naar het hoofd van de beruchte IG-Series Assassin Droids. Personeel Ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War had Chalmun een aantal werknemers in dienst zoals de bartenders Wuher en Ackmena. Ackmena werd tijdens haar dienst in de nacht bijgestaan door de portier Tork en Sosio Kakra. Rond 0 BBY waren de Modal Nodes de muziekgroep in de Cantina. Chalmun had hen een paar maal laten optreden en dat deden ze ook toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst Han Solo ontmoette in de Cantina. De Modal Nodes bleven ook daarna nog een tijdlang de band in de Cantina. Cliënteel thumb|left|250px|Wuher bedient het cliënteel De klanten die over de vloer kwamen, waren uiteenlopend van aard. Van veteranen uit de Clone Wars tot academici, vluchtelingen, spionnen, bedelaars, dieven, smokkelaars, oplichters, moordenaars, Bounty Hunters en handelaars. Chalmun had geen licentie om gokspelen te organiseren maar dagelijks werden er talloze spellen gespeeld in de donkere zij-ingangen van de Cantina. Voor een overzicht van de klanten; Zie Galerij van Chalmun's Cantina. Historisch belang Tijdens de Clone Wars hield Greedo Che Amanwe een tijdlang gevangen in de Cantina toen hij ze had ontvoerd voor de CIS. Che's vader en broer waren Greedo echter op het spoor gekomen. In de Cantina barstte een vuurgevecht los dat door de Pantorans werd gewonnen. In 0 BBY bracht Ben Kenobi Luke Skywalker mee naar de Cantina om er een piloot te zoeken om hen naar Alderaan te vervoeren. Zo kwamen ze in contact met Han Solo en Chewbacca die hoopten op een nieuwe opdracht om Jabba the Hutt te kunnen afbetalen. Na hun eerste ontmoeting, doodde Han Solo Greedo die in naam van Jabba Solo kwam opruimen. Galerij van Chalmun's Cantina *Galerij thumb|right|200px|Basisgrondplan van de Cantina Achter de schermen * Het exterieur van de Cantina bevindt zich in Ajim, Djerba. * Het interieur werd gefilmd in Elstree maar ook in LA als pick-up shots. * Alhoewel de lay-out er anders uitziet werd de Cantina uit de The Star Wars Holiday Special geretconned als dé Cantina. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Sphere of Influence Bron *Cantina in de Databank *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Star Wars Insider – n° 91 *Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine *Star Wars Chronicles *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *Secrets of Tatooine *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Locaties category:Tatooine category:Mos Eisley category:Horeca